prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:EscApe From New York/@comment-79.112.229.82-20140411135406
Guys, sorry about the amount of bad comments about the show, but season four dissapointed me way to much sometimes. I enjoyed the answers, but many of them were predictable ( the most, not all of them ). For example, since Alison visited Hanna in season one, it was obvious to me that she's alive and well somewhere. Sorry guys, this is a Wikia, I have the right to criticize what I don't like about the story and some episodes, and I really don't understand why you have to be harassed for that, so accept it please, and if you don't agree with, just say it and that's it. Plus, this is one of the longest comments and the last one that I will give some opinions about season four and what I liked and disliked ( they are both equal, so, was meh ) . a) So, facts that I hated about season four, but it could have been much better if the writers would have... I don't know... Written it much better (?) . 1. The storylines were ... Sorry to say, don't block me, but I have to say ... F*cked up. The biggest storyline that was ruined in 4B was Ezra's. I was like "What the hell are those people doing?!". Grunwald said to Aria, Emily and Spencer "One of you has been touched by the one Alison fears the most." . So, she was talking about BigA, Beach Hottie or Board shorts? It doesn't really explain anything, plus, we all thought of Ezra, but now, we are all like "Did that thing mattered or not?" 2. The black and white episode was a waste of time. Sorry, but it was a waste of time. We didn't really found anything, but I have to say it was really well done, but nothing impressed me, and as a whole, it wasn't that good the story. 3. Some of the episodes were boring and useless. Like Under the gun. In that episode, to Aria really happened something, but of course, "A" wasn't the one who did it, but a skank called Connor, that appeared for one time and never even mentioned, and gave nothing to the story. 4. Between the bad episodes existed the good episodes, or good episodes existed through bad episodes, and I don't get why a part of the episodes were not mysterious, like in season two, where every episode left you more curious to watch the next one and so on. 5. Again, we have A LOT of anonymous characters. And we should know who they are, because they are to many ! May I say some of them ? Black Widow, the one who destroyed Connor's car, the one who drugged Hanna at the dentist, the one who wanted to grab (?) Emily in school and the list is still very big. 6. And many new guys, and I don't get why the hell they exist. Like : Brendon, Connor, Brenda, Beckett, Dominic etc... And we don't have answers about the other characters that are more important than these ones. And now we are going to have another new character. Yey. 7. Not enough answers. If we would have got much many more answers, the series wouldn't be over. There is still much mistery. 8. Since when Alison is a goodie goodie ? That's all I have to say about her. 9. I barely saw Wren, Melissa and Jenna. They weren't mentioned that much. b) Facts that I liked about this season : 1. Some episodes were very well done guys ! Love shAck baby, Gamma Zeta Die ... The concept was good, I don't know how to explain. 2. We have seen that the liars are mature, comparing to season one. But it wasn't quite obvious at the first episode of the season, but in 4B we learned that they changed, the life gave them some really important lessons, especially to Emily. 3. Was saw another side of Ezra. A darker one, even if the storyline provided that he is not "A". 4. It was a little better than season 3B. 5. We know what happened the night Alison went missing. That's a huge thing, and why season four finale was the best of all. That's it. I didn't really enjoyed it, I felt like I'm watching another show. Don't judge me guys. I have the right to say that. I gave many comments, but some of them were written by my brothers, so it wasn't my fault. I loved this, but is over now. I love you, I will never forget PLL and this site. Bye.